


Seize the moment

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Art, Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Data planned on painting something else, then a new model presented herself.





	Seize the moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).




End file.
